Rogues Twisted Day
by misspresh
Summary: Rogue is having a really bad day with things going from bad to worse. Surely one bad day is enough? Slight Romy. Discontinued.
1. Day One

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything in the Evo world, much to my own disappointment.**

**A/N : It's been a while since I last wrote an Evo humour fic. Mainly cause there was a lack of interest in my last one, and also cause I needed inspiration. But I've decided to try again.**

**This fic has pretty much been inspired by the film Groundhog Day. Sorry if I've killed any of the accents.**

**Rogues Twisted Day**

It was a typical morning in the Institute. The students were dashing around trying to get ready for school. The event with Apocalypse was finally over. The students were glad for this, but they were even more happy due to Wolverine. He'd relaxed slightly and was letting the students some time away from the Danger Room.

Kitty had finished in the bathroom and was now heading back to her bedroom. Instead of opening the bedroom door she casually phased her way through. As she glanced over to the second bed in the room she rolled her eyes. Rogue was still sleeping. She looked quite peaceful as she lay there, and if Kitty wasn't mistaken there was even a slight smile on her lips.

Kitty went over to her wardrobe and sorted out her daily outfit, this took her about five minutes to fully decide. After finally deciding what to wear, she glanced at her bedside clock. There was about 30 minutes to go. Casting another look at her sleeping room-mate she thought on how to wake her up.

Usually she'd use the old method of throwing a pillow, or simply shaking her awake. On odd occasions Logan had appeared to drag Rogue away from the comfort of the bed. But today Kitty decided to try something new.

"What the hell!" Kitty raised her voice. "What the heck are you doing in here Gambit!"

Kitty stifled a giggle when she saw Rogue bolt up out of bed. Slightly groggy Rogue glanced around the room looking for the Acolyte. Her eyes then settled on Kitty was try hard not to laugh.

"Cute Kitty. Very cute. Don't do that again." Rogue gave Kitty a deadly glare.

Shaking her head, Rogue left the room. After she closed the bedroom door she could hear Kitty's laughter.

_Stupid Kitty, what the hell was she thinking? Or should it be not thinking. Ah swear Ah'm gonna kill her._

After having a quick shower, Rogue got herself ready and started to make her way down the stairs. Entering the kitchen she poured herself a steaming cup of coffee and grabbed herself a bagel. As she sipped at her coffee she glanced at the clock on the wall. There was 10 minutes till everyone was leaving, so that at least left her a couple of minutes to relax.

Rogue wasn't the only one that was taking a few moments to relax. Logan was sitting at the table silently drinking his coffee and reading the morning paper. Scott and Jean were talking quietly to each other, but going by the blushing cheeks on Jean, Rogue really didn't want to know what was being said.

Too busy concentrating on her coffee Rogue nearly jumped out of her skin as Kurt bamfed in beside her.

"Guten morning." Kurt reached over for the orange juice that was on the other side of Rogue. As his blue fingers got hold of the jug and glanced at the clock. "Only five minutes left, better make a move."

Jerking the jug towards him, he accidently knocked Rogues arm, which held her coffee cup. The coffee that was in the cup ended up over Rogue's top. Rogue jumped back off her chair which fell backwards onto the floor. The sudden noise of the chair hitting the ground got the attention of the others in the room.

"Kurt! Now look what you've done! Get outta here otherwise Ah don't know what Ah'm gonna do ya!" Rogue yelled at him. She grabbed a kitchen towel and began to dab at the wet patch on her top.

"Sorry." Kurt avoided looking at his sister and bamfed out the room.

"Great. It's gonna stain." Rogue growled. She slapped the now wet towel on the side and then rubbed her fingers on her forehead. Casting a glance at the clock she realised there was no chance of changing into a clean top.

Groaning she shook her head, and stormed out the room.

(---)

The walk to school was a normal one, nothing happening, the same old boring journey. A couple of moments before Rogue got into the school grounds, Rogue realised that someone was following her. Spinning around she saw a familiar figure leaning against a tree.

"Bonjour Chere. Pleasant weather we're having, non." Gambit had his usual smirk as he spoke.

"What the hell do ya want Swamp Rat?" Rogue demanded. "Haven't ya got an elsewhere to be?"

"Oui, Gambit does Chere. But he t'ought that he'd check on ye." Gambit pulled a cigarette out of pack and placed it to his lips.

"Well Ah'm fine. Not that it's any concern of yours." Rogue eyed him warily.

"If ye say so Chere." He lit the cigarette and inhaled. "But Gambit t'inks that ye gonna be late for school."

As if on cue Rogue could vaguely make out the sound of the school bell, indicating that tutorial was about to start.

"Thanks a lot Swamp Rat Now Ah'm gonna be late. And it's all your fault!" Rogue growled and turned her back on the Cajun. She ran quickly to get into school, only to see Principal Kelly glare at her as she walked through the door.

"That's a detention for you miss."

_Great. Just what I always wanted._

(---)

Classes that day crawled past, every time that Rogue looked at the clock it seemed like time had actually gone back. Rogue inwardly groaned when she realised that she'd left her English homework back at the Institute. At the end of class when everyone had handed their homework in Rogue had to explain that she'd forgotten her homework. Surprisingly though the teacher let it slide and allowed Rogue to bring it in the next day.

It finally hit lunch time, Rogue went to her locker. She looked at the locker not really surprised but slightly hurt when she saw the graffiti on it. The words 'die mutant' was scrawled in black pen. She barely noticed as Kitty and Kurt came up beside her.

"You, like, got it too." Rogue blinked blankly at Kitty. "So did me and Kurt."

"Ah don't know why we bother. It's not like Ah actually though anything was gonna be different." Rogue sighed.

"So you gonna sit vith us?" Asked Kurt.

"Why? So you can spill more stuff on mah top?" Rogue noticed that Kurt winced as she spoke. "Ah'm sorry, Kurt. Ah'm just kinda having a bad day."

Kurt didn't reply and glanced at the floor. Kitty looked between the two and sighed.

"Come on Kurt. Let's, like, get our lunch. Catch ya later Rogue."

Rogue nodded at Kitty and gave her a small smile. Kurt looked glumly at Rogue then followed Kitty's lead.

Rogue watched them leave, then turned back to her locker. Grabbing a book and her lunch she made her way out the building. Once out the building she made her way to her favourite spot by a tree. She settled down and opened her book.

For the second time she felt eyes upon her, she started to ignore the feeling, but then a shadow came across her. Jerking her head up away from her book, she came fact to face with Gambit for the second time today.

"What did Ah do to deserve a second visit from ya Swamp Rat?" Asked Rogue irritably.

"Gambit just wondering if you made it to ya class on time." He teased her.

Rogue slammed her book to the ground and stood up. Eyeing up the Cajun that stood before.

"Why can't ya just leave meh alone! Ah don't like being watched." Rogue noticed that Gambits smirk grew larger.

"But Gambit likes watching dis femme."

"That makes meh feel so much better. Ah thought you had somewhere elsewhere to be." Gambit gave Rogue another cocky grin.

"Oui, Gambit did. But now he's finished for the day." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"So what, that means that you're free to bug meh?"

Gambit chuckled slightly, and his red on black eyes filled with mischief. Rogue sighed and sat back down and leaned back against the tree. Gambit crouched beside her and grabbed hold of her book, he cast his eyes over the cover.

"Macbeth? Nice choice Chere."

"It's got nothing do with ya, Swamp Rat." Replied Rogue, and she snatched the book back from him. Gambit stood back up and glanced around.

"Gambit has to leave you now. But he be seeing you around, non."

"Whatever, just leave meh alone." Snapped Rogue. Gambit chuckled softly and left but not before casting one more glance at the annoyed girl.

_Finally, Ah don't know much worse this day could get._

(---)

The rest of the school day went quite smoothly, apart the odd student making mutant comments. But Rogue pushed all thoughts away from her mind. The end of school bell rang, and all the students started grabbing their books, eager to get out of the school grounds.

Rogue didn't hurry from her desk, she still had the detention from the morning to look forward to. It was just her luck to be issued a detention on a Friday in the first place. It was then that she realised that she hadn't told Kitty or Kurt that the detention had been issued. She pretty much knew that the two of them would've left as soon as the bell rang. She silently cursed under her breath.

Moving slowly along she made her way to the detention room. She saw the disappointed look on the teachers face as she entered the room.

"Take a seat, if you would please." Rogue nodded, and silently went to a seat at the back of the classroom.

Some work was placed on her desk, but Rogue barely paid any attention. She knew how much trouble that she was going to be once she got back to the Institute. Just the thought of Logan dishing out punishment was enough to send chills running up and down her spine. She made a half hearted attempt to complete the task placed before her. The topic, on why it's important to get to school on time and what the consequences could be later on in life.

_Getting a damn detention more than anything. How much stupider could they get?_

(---)

The nice weather that had been around all day, changed as soon as Rogue stepped out of the school grounds. The sullen mood that Rogue was in, went even deeper. She hadn't brought her coat, and the rain soaked her.

As she walked through the pouring rain, she kept her head down, not paying much attention to anything around her.

"Hey Rogue!"

The sudden sound of the name being called, made her snap her head up. Crawling along the road was Lance in his Jeep, the window was down.

"What do you want!" Snapped Rogue.

"Easy, easy. Just wondering what you were doing walking in the rain."

"Well Ah'm not singing and dancing." She growled at him.

Lance cocked his head to one side, then a grin appeared on his face.

"You wanna lift?" Rogue eyed him, and moved towards the car. "Then again on second thoughts I don't think so."

Lance laughed and rolled his window, and sped off. Rogue didn't expect for the puddle of water near her to splash up, making her even more wet than she already was.

"Ah'm gonna kill ya, yah hear meh!" She yelled at the speeding car. She stamped her foot, but only succeeded in splashing herself with muddy water.

_At least Ah don't have to worry about the coffee stain any more._

(---)

As if by magic as soon as Rogue reached the Institute door, the rain that had plagued her journey home stopped. Rogue slammed her hand against the door in frustration, then pushed the door open.

"Stripes!" Rogue winced as she heard the voice. She turned to the place of origin.

"Hey Logan." She gave him a guilty look.

"Where have you been? Firstly you're late, secondly you're also soaking wet." He stared down at her.

"Ah had detention, and got caught in the rain." She sighed and glanced at the floor.

"Detention? Kitty and Kurt didn't mention anything about it. Tough luck about the rain though." he bit back a slight chuckle.

"Ah forgot to mention it to them. Ah didn't mean to." She said glumly.

"Okay..."

Logan was about to continue, but a message from Professor Xavier in their heads interrupted him.

"_Could everyone please join me in the living room. I have some news."_

"You heard him kid. We'll speak about this later." Rogue rubbed her forehead, and looked at Logan. Logan looked her over, there was mud everywhere. "You better not sit down, or Charles won't be happy."

As Rogue entered the living room she was well aware of the eyes settling on her.

"What happened to you?" Asked Scott, an eyebrow appeared his glasses.

"Don't even ask." Rogue crossed the room and leaned against the wall.

The murmurs that was in the room stopped abruptly as Professor Xavier rolled into the room. He quickly surveyed the room to make sure everyone was there. His sight landed onto Rogue.

"Rogue, could you please not lean against the wall, as it's rather hard to clean without destroying the paint."

This drew giggles from Kitty and Jean. Xavier cast them a look which made them stop, but Rogue still wanted a hole to suddenly appear underneath her. Xavier cleared his throat which caught every ones attention.

"I'd like to make an announcement. We have a new recruit to the team. We have been in discussions this morning while all you students were in school." Logan growled, and diverted his attention. "I know you're not keen on the situation Logan, but I'd like you to try and be nice to the new recruit." He glanced around at the rest of them. "That goes for all of you."

"Well who is it Professor?" Asked Jean frowning.

"Yeah, like, tell us" Kitty joined in.

"I'm glad you've asked." Professor Xavier then mentally called for the new recruit to make his appearance.

All eyes went to the door, and in walked a figure that everyone recognised. Rogue was the first to speak.

"You've got to be kidding!" Her eyes wide.

"You're glad to see Gambit, Chere." The Cajun responded.

"Rogue's got a point. How do we know if we can even trust him?" Asked Scott. Xavier cast a wary eye to him.

"Myself and Mr. LeBeau have spoken about his reasons for joining us I can confirm that his reasoning is true." Replied Xavier.

All the students in the room started muttering to each other, except for Rogue who kept her eye on the Cajun. Remy caught her doing this then gave her the once over, and chuckled slightly. Rogue suddenly felt even more aware of the mud that covered her.

"I suppose we can give you a chance Gambit." Stated Scott as he stood up, turning to the Cajun. "But if you pull anything we'll be onto you."

"Gambit gets that mon amie." He nodded in Scott's direction.

"That will be all. You can go back to what you were doing." Xavier nodded at his students. "Gambit, feel free to walk around the mansion, so you can feel accustomed to it."

"Merci"

Everyone started to file out the room, Rogue was just about to go through the door when Xavier's voice stopped her.

"Rogue?" Rogue glanced uneasily at Xavier. "If you would like to clean yourself up, then I'd like to have a word."

Rogue nodded and left the room. She started to make her way to her room to grab a few items when Gambit came up and started walking next to her.

"The mud really becomes you Chere." He chuckled.

"Leave meh alone Swamp Rat. Ah'm not in the mood." She entered her room and slammed the door.

The sudden slam of the door startled Kitty who was on her laptop.

"Like, what happened to you today?" Kitty asked.

"It's a long story, and Ah don't wanna get into it." Replied Rogue who grabbed her shower gel and shampoo.

"Isn't it weird about Gambit? I mean, like, just turning up like that. Thing's are gonna be different .around here for a while."

"Ah guess." Rogue then left the room and headed for the bathroom.

_Ah can't believe this, today is just going from bad to worse._

(---)

Rogue turned off the tap for the shower, she pulled the curtain back and went to reach for a towel. She went to grab a towel that was closest to her, then she realised that the towel was being held by someone.

Slowly turning round she let out a shriek, and pulled the shower curtain back so she wasn't fully exposed.

"What the hell are you doing in here!" She yelled. "Get outta here!"

"Gambit t'ought ye could use a hand Chere."

"Well Ah don't need one. Now get outta here before Ah drain ya Swamp Rat!" She said angrily. This merely made him chuckle.

"But Gambit would just love to have ye touch him."

Reaching behind her Rogue grabbed the nearest object, and threw it at him. The instant she did it she regretted it. The object, the full bottle of shampoo hit him straight on his head. Gambit with a surprised look on his face, let out a slight moan and fell to the floor.

_What have Ah done?_

"Gambit?" She called softly. But the Cajun didn't stir.

Carefully she got out the shower and grabbed a towel, making sure that her bare skin didn't touch him. The last thing she wanted was for him to be floating about her head.

Wrapping the towel round her body she could hear a soft laugh. Glancing down she saw that Gambit was looking up at her.

"Now Gambit really liked that sight."

Rogue's mouth dropped open and quickly exited the room darting back into her room. She was relieved when she realised that Kitty was no longer there.

(---)

Later on after Rogue had been spoken to by Professor Xavier, everyone went for dinner. Rogue was the last one to enter the room and was glad that the only seat left was next to Jean. She felt Gambit's eyes land on her.

"Bonjour Chere. Gambit nearly didn't recognise ye with your clothes on."

Rogue started blushing as everyone set their sights on her.

"_What does he mean by that Rogue?" _Jean asked telepathically.

"_Never you mind."_ Rogue answered back.

Rogue noticed that Logan was eyeing Gambit to see if he was going to say anything else. Gambit glanced over at Logan and merely smirked at him.

The rest of the dinner was awkward for Rogue, she didn't say a word. She knew that the others were wondering what happened between her and Gambit. She was pleased to go once dinner was finished. She made her way back to her room hoping for some privacy.

Opening the door she couldn't believe the mess that was there. In the middle of it all with some underwear on his head was Jamie.

"Jamie!" She shrieked. "What the...!"

Jamie looked guilty then pointed to the other side of the room. Bobby was sitting on Kitty's bed with a book in his hand.

"Bobby! Would you care to explain what the hell it is that you're doing?"

Bobby glanced up at Rogue and smiled cheekily.

"Sorry Rogue, can't talk right now I'm reading a really interesting book." Rogue stomped over to him.

"Excuse meh! Now wait one minute ... Is that mah diary!" Rogue's eyes went wide and went to grab the book for him. But he pulled it away from her reach.

"I'm having fun reading this bad boy. Can't wait to see how it ends."

Seeing the mad look in Rogue's face he leapt from the bed and hurried to the door. He left a patch of ice by the door which Rogue slipped on as she tried to follow him. She landed on the floor hard.

"Bobby!" She yelled after him.

She picked herself off the floor and attempted to get on the boys trail. As she got downstairs she could hear his voice in the living room. She burst in the room and saw everyone listening to him. He had her diary open and was reading from it.

"Dear Diary. I had another dream about Gambit last night. This time he was actually kissing me rather than just holding my hand."

Rogue uttered a loud gasp, and hid her face in her hands.

"That's enough Bobby." Said Scott. "Rogue is entitled to her privacy thank you."

"Don't be embarrassed Chere. Gambit likes that ye dream about him." Gambit walked over to her and placed an arm around her shoulders. Rogue shrugged him off.

"Just leave meh alone! All of you leave meh alone!"

On the verge of tears Rogue was about to run out the room when Jamie walked in. Remy plucked the off underwear that was still on Jamie's head.

"Red. Gambit t'ought you'd have black."

Rogue ran out of the room and upstairs to her room. Slamming her door hard it felt like the room was shaking. Making her way to her bed she grabbed the clothes that was on it, and threw them on the floor. Shaking she collapsed on her bed and let the tears flow. Eventually sleep came to her.

(---)

Rogue slept for a long time and didn't wake until she heard Kitty's voice the next morning.

"What the hell!" Kitty raised her voice. "What the heck are you doing in here Gambit!"

Rogue practically jumped out of bed. The last thing she wanted after yesterday was Gambit's appearance first thing in the morning. Glancing round the room she realised that there was no sign of the Cajun. Another thing Rogue realised was that the mess of the room from the night before was gone.

Rogue shook her head confused. She looked over at Kitty and noticed that she was struggling not to laugh. Rogue glanced at the clock. It was early in the morning.

"What are you playing at Kitty? It's Saturday. There's no school and no Danger Room practice." She demanded. Kitty looked confusedly at her.

"Um Rogue? It's like Friday. It's one more day till the weekend."

**A/N : Well there you have it part one finished. Let me know what you think. I'll have the next part up as soon as possible. Until then review people.**


	2. Day Two

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything in the Evo world, much to my own disappointment.**

**A/N : So now it's day 2. Some parts of this chapter have been taken from the previous chapter just in case some of you think you're suffering Deja Vu. Once again I apologise for destroying any of the accents.**

**Mitchelle; Cheers for the review. I've never had that happen to me, but I'm sure it would be very bad.**

**Rogue14; Cheers for the review. Only question is was it really a dream?**

**Rogues Twisted Day – Day 2**

"Um Rogue? It's like Friday. It's one more day till the weekend." Kitty's voice echoed in Rogue's mind.

_It must have all been a dream. A very disturbing dream at that._

"There goes wishful thinking." Replied Rogue, Kitty nodded agreeing with her room mate.

Rogue quickly put the memories of the dream in the back of mind, though nightmare would've been a better word.

(---)

After having a quick shower, Rogue got herself ready and made her way down the stairs. Entering the kitchen she poured herself a steaming cup of coffee and grabbed herself a bagel. As she sipped at her coffee she glanced at the clock on the wall. There was 10 minutes till everyone was leaving, so that at least left her a couple of minutes to relax.

Rogue wasn't the only one that was taking a few moments to relax. Logan was sitting at the table silently drinking his coffee and reading the morning paper. Scott and Jean were talking quietly to each other, but going by the blushing cheeks on Jean, Rogue really didn't want to know what was being said.

Rogue suddenly felt overwhelmed by a feeling of deja vu, but shook the feeling off. Nothing appeared to be unusual at all. Logan always sat silently reading the paper in the morning. Plus Scott and Jean had been flirting in public for weeks now.

Concentrating on her coffee Rogue nearly jumped out of her skin as Kurt bamfed in beside her.

"Guten morning." Kurt reached over for the orange juice that was on the other side of Rogue. As his blue fingers got hold of the jug and glanced at the clock. "Only five minutes left, better make a move."

Rogue watched as Kurt jerked the jug towards him, he accidently knocked Rogues arm, which held her coffee cup. She quickly moved back and avoided the coffee as it was knocked out of the cup. Kurt quickly put down the jug and grabbed a kitchen towel so soak up the spilled coffee.

_Ah knew, Ah knew that was gonna happen._

"Good reflex Stripes" Muttered Logan, his eyes poking over the top of the paper.

"Thanks, Logan." Rogue rolled her eyes. "Come on Kurt we'll be late if we don't hurry."

(---)

The walk to school was a normal one, nothing happening, the same old boring journey. Kurt and Kitty had hurried on ahead, but Rogue was glad for the slight warm breeze. A couple of moments before Rogue got into the school grounds, Rogue realised that someone was following her. Spinning around she saw a familiar figure leaning against a tree.

"Bonjour Chere. Pleasant weather we're having, non." Gambit had his usual smirk as he spoke.

"What the hell do ya want Swamp Rat?" Rogue demanded. "Haven't ya got an elsewhere to be?"

"Oui, Gambit does Chere. But he t'ought dat he'd check on ye." Gambit pulled a cigarette out of pack and placed it to his lips.

"Well Ah'm fine. Not that it's any concern of yours." Rogue eyed him warily.

Once again the wave of deja vu swept over her. She shut her eyes momentarily, when she opened them back up Gambit had his head cocked to one side.

"Ah can't stop, Ah'm gonna be late."

Gambit was about to comment when they could vaguely make out the sound of the school bell, indicating that tutorial was about to start. She ran quickly to get into school, only to see Principal Kelly glare at her as she walked through the door.

"That's a detention for you miss."

_This is getting creepy. It's almost like mah dream is coming true._

(---)

Classes that morning crawled past, every time that Rogue looked at the clock it seemed like time had actually gone back. Rogue inwardly groaned when she realised that she'd left her English homework back at the Institute. At the end of class when everyone had handed their homework in Rogue had to explain that she'd forgotten her homework. Rogue knew that the teacher would let it slide and allowed her to bring it in the next day.

It finally hit lunch time, Rogue went to her locker. Even though she knew the words 'die mutant' were going to be there, it was still a shock to the system. She barely noticed as Kitty and Kurt came up beside her.

"You, like, got it too." Rogue blinked blankly at Kitty. "So did me and Kurt."

"Ah don't know why we bother. It's not like Ah actually thought anything was gonna be different." Rogue sighed.

"So you gonna sit vith us?" Asked Kurt.

"Not today Kurt. Ah wanna sit outside and read mah book"

"Okay. Be seeing you." Kurt replied. Rogue nodded at Kitty and gave her a small smile. Kitty smiled back then followed Kurt's lead.

_Well that seems slightly different from mah dream. Maybe it is just coincidence._

Rogue watched them leave, then turned back to her locker. Grabbing a book and her lunch she made her way out the building. Once out the building she made her way to her favourite spot by a tree. She settled down and opened her book.

For the second time she felt eyes upon her, she started to ignore the feeling, but then a shadow came across her. She knew straight away who it was. Jerking her head up away from her book, she came fact to face with Gambit for the second time today.

"What do ya want this time Swamp Rat?" Asked Rogue irritably.

"Gambit just wondering if you made it to ya class on time." He teased her.

Rogue placed her book to the ground and stood up. Eyeing up the Cajun that stood before.

"Why are you always watching meh?" Rogue noticed that Gambits smirk grew larger.

"Gambit likes watching dis femme."

"Does he now?" Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Ah thought you had somewhere elsewhere to be today?" Gambit gave Rogue another cocky grin.

"Oui, Gambit did. But now he's finished for the day." Rogue rolled her eyes.

_It better not have been with the Professor. Ah don't know if Ah could deal with that. But mah dream from last night is starting to become too realistic._

"So, that means that you're suddenly free to annoy meh?"

Gambit chuckled slightly, and his red on black eyes filled with mischief. Rogue shook her head and sat back down and leaned back against the tree. Gambit crouched beside her and grabbed hold of her book, he cast his eyes over the cover.

"Macbeth? Nice choice Chere."

"Well it does involve being able to read." Replied Rogue, and she snatched the book back from him. Gambit stood back up and glanced around.

"Gambit has to leave you now. But he be seeing you around, non."

"Hopefully not later." muttered Rogue. Gambit gave her a curious look and left but not before casting one more glance at her.

_You're confused? So am Ah._

(---)

The rest of the school day went quite smoothly, apart the odd student making mutant comments. But Rogue pushed all thoughts away from her mind, she really didn't want to believe that her dream from the night was coming true, but so far apart from one or instances it was pretty similar. The end of school bell rang, and all the students started grabbing their books, eager to get out of the school grounds.

Rogue didn't hurry from her desk, she still had the detention from the morning to look forward to. It was just her luck to be issued a detention on a Friday in the first place. It was then that she realised that she hadn't told Kitty or Kurt that the detention had been issued. She pretty much knew that the two of them would've left as soon as the bell rang. She silently cursed under her breath.

Moving slowly along she made her way to the detention room. She saw the disappointed look on the teachers face as she entered the room.

"Take a seat, if you would please." Rogue nodded, and silently went to a seat at the back of the classroom.

Some work was placed on her desk, but Rogue barely paid any attention. She knew how much trouble that she was going to be once she got back to the Institute. Just the thought of Logan dishing out punishment was enough to send chills running up and down her spine. She made a half hearted attempt to complete the task placed before her. The topic, on why it's important to get to school on time and what the consequences could be later on in life.

_Getting a damn detention more than anything. How much stupider could they get? Wait a sec, this was also in mah damn dream!_

(---)

The nice weather that had been around all day, changed as soon as Rogue stepped out of the school grounds. The sullen mood that Rogue was in, went even deeper. She hadn't brought her coat, and the rain soaked her.

As she walked through the pouring rain, she kept her head down, not paying much attention to anything around her.

_Why didn't Ah bring an umbrella, Ah knew it was gonna rain! Well this morning Ah didn't realise that mah dream was predicting today._

"Hey Rogue!"

The sudden sound of the name being called, made her snap her head up. Crawling along the road was Lance in his Jeep, the window was down.

"What do you want!" Snapped Rogue.

"Easy, easy. Just wondering what you were doing walking in the rain."

"Let's see. Ah'm getting wet." She growled at him.

Lance cocked his head to one side, then a grin appeared on his face.

"You wanna lift?" Rogue eyed him warily, and moved back away from the car. "I'm not gonna hurt you Rogue, I'm only trying to help."

Rogue said nothing, her eyes still trained on Lance. Lance frowned at her.

"Fine! Be that way. Get soaked for all I care!"

Lance then sped off. The puddle of water that was in the road splashed up. To Rogue's surprise she still got caught by it making her even more wet than she already was. She caught herself about to stamp her foot in annoyance, but a flash from her dream came to mind.

_Guess you can't escape everything that's thrown at ya. At least Ah avoided getting too muddy._

(---)

As Rogue reached the Institute door, she rolled her eyes as the rain that had plagued her journey home stopped. Rogue slammed her hand against the door in frustration, then pushed the door open.

"Stripes!" Rogue barely blinked as she heard the voice. She turned to the place of origin.

"Hey Logan. Before ya say anything Ah had detention, in which Ah forgot to tell Kitty and Kurt. So Ah'm sorry about that. And also Ah got caught in the rain which is why Ah'm soaking wet."

"Right ... Erm ... Tough luck about the rain." Logan appeared to be quite taken back.

"You're not wrong there." Replied Rogue.

Logan was about to comment, when a message from Professor Xavier in their heads interrupted him.

"_Could everyone please join me in the living room. I have some news."_

Logan went to speak to Rogue, but before he could say anything. Rogue stopped him.

"Yeah, Ah know. We'll speak about it later." Rogue paused then added. "Don't worry Ah'm not gonna sit down."

Rogue went to walk away but, Logan put a hand on her arm turning her back to him.

"Stripes, have you been borrowing Jean's powers?" Asked Logan an eyebrow raised. To avoid any explanation Rogue simply nodded.

_Now Ah know that it wasn't any normal dream._

(---)

As Rogue entered the living room she was well aware of the eyes settling on her.

"What happened to you?" Asked Scott, an eyebrow appeared above his glasses.

"To put it simply. Cars and big puddles don't mix." Rogue crossed the room and leaned against the wall.

The murmurs that was in the room stopped abruptly as Professor Xavier rolled into the room. He quickly surveyed the room to make sure everyone was there. His sight landed onto Rogue.

Noticing this, Rogue moved slightly away from the wall, and Xavier nodded with a small smile.

"I'd like to make an announcement. We have a new recruit to the team. We have been in discussions this morning while all you students were in school." Logan growled, and diverted his attention. "I know you're not keen on the situation Logan, but I'd like you to try and be nice to the new recruit." He glanced around at the rest of them. "That goes for all of you."

"Well who is it Professor?" Asked Jean frowning.

"Yeah, like, tell us" Kitty joined in.

"I'm glad you've asked." Professor Xavier then mentally called for the new recruit to make his appearance.

All eyes went to the door, and in walked a figure that everyone recognised. Rogue was the first to speak.

"Ah knew it!" But inside she still felt shocked. "Ah mean, how do we know we can trust him?" She quickly covered herself.

_Ah'm beginning to feel nervous, the longer this keeps going the more Ah know is gonna happen. Ah don't know if Ah can even stop it all._

"Gambit enjoys seeing ye too, Chere." The Cajun responded.

"Rogue's got a point there." Asked Scott. Xavier cast a wary eye over everyone to him.

"Myself and Mr. LeBeau have spoken about his reasons for joining us I can confirm that his reasoning is true." Replied Xavier.

All the students in the room started muttering to each other, except for Rogue who kept her eye on the Cajun. Remy caught her doing this then gave her the once over, and chuckled slightly.

_Go ahead chuckle, but Ah'm not going to let you see meh naked._

"I suppose we can give you a chance Gambit." Stated Scott as he stood up, turning to the Cajun. "But if you pull anything we'll be onto you."

"Gambit gets that mon amie." He nodded in Scott's direction.

"That will be all. You can go back to what you were doing." Xavier nodded at his students. "Gambit, feel free to walk around the mansion, so you can feel accustomed to it."

"Merci"

Everyone started to file out the room, Rogue was just about to go through the door when Xavier's voice stopped her.

"Rogue?" Rogue glanced uneasily at Xavier. "If you would like to clean yourself up, then I'd like to have a word."

Rogue nodded and left the room. She started to make her way to her room to grab a few items when Gambit came up and started walking next to her.

"Would ye like Gambit to help ye clean up Chere?" He chuckled.

"Over mah dead body. Leave meh alone Swamp Rat." She entered her room and slammed the door.

The sudden slam of the door startled Kitty who was on her laptop.

"Like, what happened to you today?" Kitty asked.

"Once Ah figure it out mahself, Ah'll let ya know." Replied Rogue who grabbed her shower gel and shampoo.

"Isn't it weird about Gambit? I mean, like, just turning up like that. Thing's are gonna be different .around here for a while."

"Ya got that right." Rogue then left the room and headed for the bathroom.

_Now to try and change events._

(---)

Rogue turned off the tap for the shower, but instead of pulling the curtain back, she called to the figure that was barely noticeable.

"If you're gonna stand there, do ya mind passing meh a towel."

Pulling back the curtain slightly she poked her head round to look at the stunned Cajun. Who had his lips partly open.

"How'd ya know dat Gambit was here Chere?"

"Just call it women's intuition." Replied Rogue, a small smile playing on her lips. "So are ya gonna pass me a towel or am Ah gonna have to get it mahself?"

Gambit reached out to grab a towel, but then paused and pulled his back.

"Gambit t'inks dat ye should grab it yourself Chere."

"Well them Gambit better get out of the room. Before Ah drain him." Said Rogue slightly irritated.

"But Gambit would just love to have ye touch him."

Reaching behind her Rogue went to grab the nearest object, to throw it at him. But a flash from her dream stopped her, he would only pretend to be knocked out. She wasn't about to expose herself to him again.

_Ah guess Ah only have one choice left._

"Gambit?" She called softly.

Gambit eyed her carefully, but moved closer to her. She motioned for him to move closer, and Gambit smirked at her. He warily moved even closer, he glanced over the shadow that her body cast on the curtain to make sure she didn't have anything to hit him with.

"Oui, Chere?"

"Stop calling me Chere." Rogue quickly darted a hand out and touched the Cajun on the cheek.

Gambit looked slightly surprised before he fell to the ground. There was no mistake that he was fully unconscious. Rogue suddenly noticed that the shower curtain that she had a grip on was glowing.

Rogue quickly darted out the shower and grabbed a towel. Wrapping herself up quickly she dashed outside the room. Then remembered that Gambit was still in there.

"Gambit!"

The blast that emerged blew the door open and threw Rogue against the wall. Her head hit the wall hard, but she wasn't knocked out. Holding the towel with one hand, she held the back of head with the other.

She heard the running footsteps of people running towards the origin of the explosion. Scott and Logan appeared first, Kurt bamfed into the hallway, and Kitty phased through a wall. Then Jean and Ororo appeared. They all looked at Rogue who was staring at what was once a bathroom door.

"I'll grab a blanket for her." Stated Kitty and quickly disappeared out of sight.

"Stripes! What the hell happened?" Logan crouched by Rogue, who was shaking slightly. Rogue lifted a hand and pointed to the remains of the room.

"He's still in there! Gambit's still in there!"

Logan leapt to his feet and darted into the room. Pieces of debris was everywhere and he began to lift the fallen pieces of rubble. Scott joined him in removing the rubble. They eventually came across the form on Gambit.

Rogue felt a blanket begin wrapped round her, as she watched Logan brush some of the dust off from Gambit. He bent over and placed an ear near the Cajuns face. Logan then grabbed Gambits wrist to feel for a pulse.

Logan let out a sigh and shook his head.

"He's dead." His gaze went over to Rogue who started to shake uncontrollably.

Rogue quickly got to her feet when the waves of dizziness hit her. She saw Jean step forward to try and steady her, but then all Rogue felt was the darkness that overcame her.

(---)

Rogue suddenly sat up bolt upright. The first thing she was aware of was being in her own room. There was no-one in the room, and Rogue wondered briefly why she wasn't in the infirmary. She quickly checked her arms for any markings, but there was nothing.

She was about to get out of bed to check herself in her mirror when she saw Kitty enter the room. Kitty looked surprised, and Rogue quickly averted her eyes feeling ashamed.

"Like, wow. It's a school day and you're awake. I though I'd, like, have to wake you as per normal."

Rogue quickly jumped out of bed and darted across the room to Kitty. She grabbed the valley girl by the shoulders.

"Woah, like, what's wrong?"

"What day is it?" Asked Rogue, a strange look in her eyes made Kitty turn her face away from her.

"It's Friday. One more day till the weekend."

**A/N: Another chapter finished with. All of you that are Remy fans, please don't kill me. He's my favourite too. But something had to you lot interested.**

**Until the next chapter is up, review people.**


	3. Day Three

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything in the Evo world, much to my own disappointment.**

**A/N : So we're onto day three. Once again I apologise for killing the accents. Also I apologise for taking so long in updating., so please don't kill me.**

**Rogues Twisted Day – Day Three**

"It can't be Friday! It's been Friday! Ah done this already!" Rogue began babbling.

"Rogue! Calm down. What'd you mean?" Kitty asked feeling wary about Rogue sudden behaviour. Kitty tried to get out of Rogue's grip.

"Ah told ya. It's already been Friday." Rogue suddenly went slack and hit the ground bringing Kitty down with her. Her face lost all expression and looked at Kitty. A lone tear rolled down one of Rogue's cheeks.

"Rogue, what's wrong? You're, like, really starting to scare me."

"Ah killed him." Rogue whispered, she dropped her head. The strong grip that she had on Kitty's shoulders weakened.

Kitty carefully pushed away from Rogue,who limply allowed herself to lay on the bedroom floor. Rogue vaguely realised that Kitty had left the room, but she didn't move. The tears were falling freely now. She held back a sob as she heard movement outside the room.

She slowly moved herself to a sitting position. She pulled her knees close to her chest, and buried her face in her hands. She heard the door open.

"Rogue, child. What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?"

Rogue lifted her head slightly, but enough to see the figure of Ororo looking concerned. Rogue felt her stomach muscles tighten in response.

"Just stay right there, okay." Ororo then turned to the doorway. "Kitty can you stay with her for a moment. I'm going to get Hank."

(---)

After seeing the state that Rogue was in Hank had decided to move her to the infirmary. Rogue was now lying on one of the bed, she was on a monitor. Hank was currently checking her blood pressure.

"Hmm. It is rather high at the moment." Hank then made a few notes on his pad which was nearby.

"How is she Hank?" Asked Xavier as he rolled into the room.

Rogue watched as Hank made his way to him. But Rogue wasn't interested in what was being said. She knew that her so called dreams weren't dreams at all. They were too vivid for that. She could still smell the dust that settled after the explosion. She could still see the look on Logan's face as he realised that Gambit was dead.

She came away from the thoughts as Professor Xavier rolled to the side of the bed she was on.

"Rogue? Hank doesn't seem to be able to find anything wrong with you physically. Though I think it would be for the best that you stay here for the day, as your blood pressure is slightly high suggesting that you're suffering from stress." Explained Xavier.

Rogue nodded slightly but kept her eyes away from Xavier's prying ones.

"I'd suggest that you go to your room for now and get some sleep. I'm going to be busy this morning and Ororo is out of the grounds. But Logan and Hank will be around to keep an eye on you."

"Okay. That fine. Ah'll be fine." Replied Rogue. Xavier nodded at Rogue, then she saw him gaze slightly into the distance.

"I see my guest has arrived." With that Xavier exited the room leaving Rogue and Hank behind. Hank sent a worried glance at Xavier as he left the room.

(---)

After checking her fully over Hank finally allowed Rogue to leave the infirmary. All Rogue wanted to do at the moment was to hide away in her room.

She felt like such an idiot. She'd actually convinced herself that what happened to Gambit was real. It had occurred to her while Hank was checking her over that it could've been a dream within a dream. It sounded like a really strange idea, but it was possible. Rogue had some similar experiences like that before. She still found it odd that she could remember every detail.

She'd been careful while she was in the infirmary not to mention anything about it. She didn't want to know what sort of reaction she'd get.

Before heading to her room she decided to grab a drink from the kitchen. As she entered the room she saw the morning paper on the table near the spot where Logan usually sat. She picked it up and ran her eyes over the main headline. 'Body Found in Park.' in the smaller print under the headline there were the words 'victim suspected mutant'.

Rogue shuddered slightly and dropped the paper back on the table. She then went to the fridge and grabbed a can of soda. Pulling the tab, she heard she liquid inside fizz Once the immediate fizz calmed down she took a sip. She then grabbed an apple from the side and left the room.

As Rogue walked along the hall she was just about to pass Professor Xavier's office, when she heard muffled voices from inside. Curiosity got the better of her and she stopped, trying to hear who was

in the room. She recalled that the Professor had said something about a visitor to the mansion.

From within the room she could just about hear Xavier's voice. "Well, I personally welcome you to the team. I'll inform the rest later."

Rogue nearly dropped the soda, as a flash from her dream came into mind. In her mind she saw the figure of Gambit entering the room and being introduced as a new recruit. Almost instantly the image was replaced with Gambit's body among the rumble.

Rogue caught herself as she felt her legs weaken. Steadying herself against the wall, she heard movement in the room. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she forced herself to leave.

She was part way along the hall, when Logan's form came into sight. He was moving quickly towards Professor Xavier's office, he didn't look too happy, and barely noticed as he went past Rogue. She took the chance to turn back around and watched as Logan entered the office. Logan closed the door hard.

Rogue thought about trying to listen to what was happening, but decided not too. Instead she carried on with the original thought to return to her room.

(---)

After a few moments of being in her room Rogue found herself getting bored. She dug out her diary from the bottom of her middle drawer, and flipped through the pages. She came across the entry from the previous day.

_Dear Diary. Ah had another dream about Gambit last night. This time he was actually kissing meh rather than just holding mah hand. Ah don't know why Ah keep dreaming about him, but it's been a reoccurring theme since the incident in New Orleans._

_In fact at times Ah could swear that he's been watching meh. At times it's really creepy, but other times Ah'm not worried. Ah beginning to wonder what it means. Do Ah really hate him, or do Ah like him? Ah don't know. It's kinda confusing meh._

_That's enough about that though. Ah swear Ah'll go mad if Ah keep thinking about it. Let's see, today, well, it was an average day. Nothing really happened at all, got up, went to school, came home, did mah homework, then decided to write in mah diary._

Rogue realised that she'd actually started to chuckle at her entry. She also realised that Gambit was one of the main things that she wrote about.

_No wonder Ah dreamt Bobby read this thing out loud. There's plenty of stuff that Ah wouldn't want anyone knowing._

Grabbing a pen that was on her bedside table she decided to get started on todays entry.

_Dear Diary. In a way Ah dreamt of Gambit last night. But it was very different. Ah dreamt he'd joined the institute, but in a freak accident Ah killed him. Weird thing was it felt so real, nothing like all the other dreams Ah've had about him. The thing about the dream is that Ah had a dream within a dream. Both were almost the same expect that in the first one Ah dreamt Bobby read mah diary out in front of Gambit, then second one instead of that Ah killed him._

_Ah was pretty freaked after the dream and Ah've ended up not going to school, which is pretty much appreciated. According to the Professor Ah'm suffering from stress, but at least he didn't asked why Ah'm feeling stressed._

Rogue put the pen down, then closed her diary and put it back in it's hiding place. Rogue settled back onto her bed and was about to close her eyes when a noise outside her window caught her attention. Her eyes flew to her window and met a red on black pair of eyes.

Rogue jumped up from her bed and opened the window, and faced the grinning Cajun. Without even thinking about what she was doing, Rogue threw her arms around him.

"Gambit wasn't expecting dis Chere."

Suddenly embarrassed, Rogue pulled herself away from him. She avoided eye contact, as she didn't want to see his cocky grin for the moment. She felt the heat rise on her face, and realised that she wasn't wearing her make-up.

"You look beautiful when ye blush Chere." Gambit chuckled to himself. "Now Remy is wondering what he did to deserve a hug from dis femme."

Rogue looked up into his face and saw that he had an eyebrow raised. Rogue sighed and turned away and moved over to her bed. As she sat down, she watched as Gambit joined her.

"What are ya doing here?" Asked Rogue, but as she did so a flash of Professor Xavier came to mind.

Gambit looked slightly startled, but he composed himself quickly.

"Remy didn't see ye going to school today, and he..." Gambit paused then looked at Rogue, and placed a gloved hand on hers. "Well, he got worried."

Rogue looked down at his hand upon hers, and pulled her own hand away.

"Well, you shouldn't have. Why do you always watch meh?" Rogue noticed that Gambits smirk grew larger.

"Gambit likes watching dis femme."

"Does he now?" Rogue raised an eyebrow. "So do you have somewhere elsewhere to be today?" Gambit gave Rogue another cocky grin.

"Oui, Gambit did. But now he's finished for the day." Rogue rolled her eyes, but felt a small smile cross her lips.

"Can Ah ask ya something?"

"Sure Chere" He made a sudden motion with his eyebrows. "As long as it isn't about ole Bucket head."

"Nope, definitely not about him. About you." Said Rogue while trying to read his facial expression. But Gambit showed nothing but his normal confident grin.

"Mah Chere wants to know about moi." He raised an eyebrow.

"Well Ah noticed that ya referred to yaself by name, rather than codename. Does anyone call ya by name?"

"Only Gambit's family calls him Remy. But Chere you can call Gambit whatever she wants." He replied grinning once more.

"Okay, fine then. Swamp Rat." Rogue laughed slightly. Gambit smirked at her then glanced at her bedroom door.

"Gambit better get moving Chere. He doesn't want Wolverine ripping him to shreds." Gambit grimaced slightly.

"Yeah, Logan kinda has that habit. He looked like he was in a foul mood earlier, when Ah saw him heading towards the Professor's office." Rogue shrugged her eyebrows

"Remy thought he did, when he saw him." Gambit's eyes widened as he realised what he's said.

"What?" Rogue's own eyes widened. "What did ya just say?"

Gambit actually stuttered a few times, and his cheeks turned red. Rogue might have thought that this was cute but her thoughts were back on what he had said.

"You're the one. The one Professor Xavier was talking to. You're a new recruit. Ya were the reason that Logan was mad, and will be still mad later at the meeting." Rogues thoughts were now running at a hundred miles an hour.

"Gambit's sorry Chere. Ye wasn't supposed to know. Just tell Gambit that ya won't say anything to anyone else." Gambit's eyes bored into hers, and he caught her by the shoulders.

Rogue was caught off guard by his hands on her shoulders, he was applying a lot of weight onto them. A vision of him once more in the rubble came into her mind, as it did she began to breath slightly quicker. Gulping, she met his eyes and shook her head.

"Ah won't. Ah won't say a word."

Gambit let go of her shoulders and pulled her to his chest. He placed a hand on the top of head, and stroked her hair. Under her cheek and through his layer of clothing, Rogue could just about make out the beating of his heart. It was slightly erratic.

They sprang away from each others touch as they suddenly heard a mass of excited voices. Rogue ran her hands over her hair, and watched as Gambit made a dash for the window and disappeared.

Rogue was still looking at the window when Kitty came into the room. Kitty flung her school bag onto the bed and looked at Rogue.

"So you, like, feeling any better?" Rogue turned her attention to the Valley Girl.

"Yeah. Much better." Replied Rogue a small smile appearing on her lips.

"I'm really glad. It was, like, really scary to see you like that this morning. So what was wrong anyway?"

"The Professor seems to think it was stress more than anything." Replied Rogue.

"Well after all you've been through, I'm not surprised." Nodded Kitty. She then sat on her bed and opened her bag retrieving her homework for the day.

"How was school?" Asked Rogue.

"Pretty much a normal day. Only think is me and Kurt found graffiti on our lockers." Kitty glanced back at Rogue, whose eyes had widened, as if in shock. "We checked your locker too, it had the same thing on it."

"Die mutant." Rogue muttered.

"Like, how'd you know that?" Asked Kitty a surprised look on her face.

Rogue quickly shrugged her shoulders, not about to admit that in a way she already knew.

"Just guessed. After all mutant haters aren't really original."

Kitty nodded, then pulled her laptop to her and got started on her homework. Rogue sat silently on her bed and thought about her encounter with Gambit. She could still feel what it was like to be in his arms.

"_Could everyone please join me in the living room. I have some news."_

The sudden communication from the Professor made Kitty's head snap up from her laptop.

"Gee, I wonder what's going on?"

"Ah have no idea." Replied Rogue, as she got off her bed and left the room, with Kitty following.

_Yes Ah do. Even if Gambit hadn't confirmed it, Ah would've known._

(---)

As Rogue entered the living room she, sat on the couch next to Kitty. The rest of the team entered the room and Jean placed herself on the pair seat. Scott sat on the arm of the couch next to Jean, he glanced over at Rogue.

"Glad to see you're feeling better." stated Scott, despite the fact he had his glasses on Rogue could tell that he was giving her a curious glance.

"Meh too." she replied simply.

Scott and Jean started speaking quietly between themselves, but stopped abruptly as Professor Xavier rolled into the room. He quickly surveyed the room to make sure everyone was there. His sight landed onto Rogue. Rogue nodded and gave him a small smile. Xavier returned with a warm smile of his own.

"I'd like to make an announcement. We have a new recruit to the team. We have been in discussions this morning while all you students were in school." Logan growled, and diverted his attention. "I know you're not keen on the situation Logan, but I'd like you to try and be nice to the new recruit." He glanced around at the rest of them. "That goes for all of you."

"Well who is it Professor?" Asked Jean frowning.

"Yeah, like, tell us" Kitty joined in.

"I'm glad you've asked." Professor Xavier then mentally called for the new recruit to make his appearance.

All eyes went to the door, and in walked a figure that everyone recognised. Rogue made herself appear to be shocked, but didn't say a word.

_Ah hope no-one realises that Ah'm acting here._

She noticed the grin on Gambit's face as his eyes met with hers. She felt herself almost melt, but snapped to attention as she heard Scott speak.

"How do we know we can trust him?" Asked Scott. Xavier cast a wary eye over everyone to him.

"Myself and Mr. LeBeau have spoken about his reasons for joining us I can confirm that his reasoning is true." Replied Xavier.

All the students in the room started muttering to each other, except for Rogue who kept her eye on the Cajun. Gambit held her gaze for a short time, then before too much attention was brought to him he glanced away.

"I suppose we can give you a chance Gambit." Stated Scott as he stood up, turning to the Cajun. "But if you pull anything we'll be onto you."

"Gambit gets that mon amie." He nodded in Scott's direction.

"That will be all. You can go back to what you were doing." Xavier nodded at his students. "Gambit, feel free to walk around the mansion, so you can feel accustomed to it."

"Merci"

As everyone left the room, Rogue was slightly surprised that the Professor hadn't called her back. She felt eyes on her and began to separate herself from the rest of team.

"Gambit appreciates that ya didn't tell anyone about him." Rogue turned around to the sound of his voice.

"No problem Swamp Rat."

"Now that mah Chere has a free moment. Would she like to give ole Remy a tour?"

"Um ... maybe another time Swamp Rat." Rogue answered and dropped her gaze.

"Remy be holding ya to that Chere." Gambit commented with a chuckle and winked.

Rogue gave a shudder at this and licked quickly at her lips. Then not saying another words she walked off her her room. She boycotted the idea about having a shower and instead lay on her bed and closed her eyes.

(---)

When Rogue woke what seemed to be a while later she found herself laying under the covers of her bed. She looked around groggily and realised she was dressed in her normal night clothes. She gave a sigh and shook her head. Only glancing up briefly as Kitty came into the room.

"Like, wow. It's a school day and you're awake. I though I'd, like, have to wake you as per normal."

"Kitty? What day is it?" Asked Rogue, in a weary look, already knowing what the answer was going to be.

"It's Friday. One more day till the weekend."

**A/N: There's the end of this Chappie. I'm starting to run a little low on ideas. So if any of you have and ideas of what could happen in the fourth day, please let me know within your reviews. Thanks.**


End file.
